My First and Only Love
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Sabezra Modern AU. A few weeks after starting their first year of college, Ezra is reunited with his ex-girlfriend and has mixed feelings when he discovers she has a new boyfriend. Sabine understands him but believes he still has feelings for her but Ezra decides to show Sabine that his heart only belongs to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I added a little more dialogue to the sory**_

* * *

**My First and Only Love**

_**Ezra's POV**_

I sighed happily as I took out the last box from the trunk of the black Jeep that used to be from my dad, I closed the trunk and walked back to the apartment. I opened the door and walked inside.

"'Bine?" I asked when I didn't see my girlfriend.

"I'm in the second guest room!" I heard her, I put the box on top of another one and walked to the room.

"Hey." I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey." She said. "Did you finish unloading the boxes from the trunk?" She asked.

"Yup." I answered. "What do you think of the apartment?" I asked after a while.

"It's great! I still can't believe it was your father's bachelor apartment." She said.

I chuckled softly, knowing she was right. This used to be my father's bachelor apartment when he was in college and imagine my surprise when he gave it to just after I graduated from high school a few months ago!

The apartment was quite big and it had been remodeled, it had three bedrooms and two full bathrooms. It also had an amazing view of Atlanta's city skyline and it was close to several stores as well as a subway station.

"Yeah, at least I'm glad we won't have to pay rent." I said.

"Yeah." She answered. "You think your dad will get mad if I turn this room into my gallery?" She asked.

"I don't think my dad will get mad. He game the apartment, after all." I answered.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you, Ez." She said.

"You're welcome." I answered. "Oh, before I forget." I said and put my hand in my jeans' pocket looking for something, I smiled when I found it and took out a small keyset.

"Here." I said and gave her they keyset.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Your own apartment's keyset." I answered.

"Really!?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, what reason would I have not to give you your own keyset now we live together?" I asked.

She smiled softly. "'Live together', huh?" She said teasingly.

"You're not having second thoughts, do you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm not." She answered shaking her head. "I think I like how it sounds. You and me living together." She said smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, me too." I said and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, I tried to pull back after a few seconds but Sabine placed her hands on the back of my head and deepened our kiss.

When we finally broke apart, I just smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "C'mon, let's start unpacking." I said.

Around 8:30, we finished putting all of our things in their respective places. I had ordered some Chinese food and we were watching CSI while we had dinner, after that, we sat in comfortable silence watching the TV, however, I wasn't paying attention, my mind was thinking about some other important things.

* * *

_**Sabine's POV**_

After we finished unpacking all of our things, Ezra ordered Chinese food and we sat down on the couch to have dinner while we watched the TV, after dinner, we continued watching TV, however, I noticed Ezra wasn't paying attention to the TV, so I took the remote and muted the show we were watching. That got his attention.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I should ask you the same." I said. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I…it's nothing, don't worry." He said.

I raised an eyebrow knowing my boyfriend was lying to me, so I crossed my arms in front of my chest and gave him an _"I know you're lying" _look.

He sighed in defeat. "I'm just nervous about our new sleeping arrangements." He said.

I lowered my arms, I knew Ezra still had his doubts about us sharing a bed and sleeping together. Not _that_ kind of sleeping together, mind you, but this wouldn't be the first time we would be sleeping together.

The first time we slept together was two weeks after we became official, I was at Ezra's house when it started to rain very strong and I knew my aunt couldn't come to pick me up, so Ezra's mother offered me to stay the night and I accepted. Even if the house had a guest room, I decided to stay with Ezra in his room and, of course, my boyfriend was very nervous about the whole situation but he has always been a true gentleman so I knew and still know that he wouldn't do something to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about that, okay?" I said. "We both trust each other enough to know that neither of the two will do something that makes the other feel uncomfortable." I said.

"I guess you're right." He said.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Good." I said and kissed him again but this time with more passion than before. I broke up the kiss and get up from the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said and headed to the master bedroom.

* * *

_**Ezra's POV**_

Later, that night, I came out from the shower after taking one and put on my red brick t-shirt and my black sweatpants, then, I hanged my towel on the towel rack and walked out from the bathroom.

I smiled softly when I saw Sabine already lying down on the bed and under the covers, so I turned off the lights and climbed on the bed and got under the covers. Once I got comfortable, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

"You took a long shower." She said.

"Well, it would have been shorter if someone hadn't been in there for an hour." I said.

"I'm a girl, Ezra." She said. "Sometimes I like to take baths instead of showers." She said.

I smiled and kissed her shoulder softly. "You know? Even if you took a bath, you still smell like paint." I said.

"Shut up, Bridger." She said and nudged me in the ribs.

I chuckled and kissed her again but this time on the side of her neck. She purred softly and turned around to face me.

"You know what the good thing is now we live together?" She asked.

"What?" I asked running my hands through her blue and aqua colored hair.

"We can have make out sessions without being interrupted." She said.

My smile widen and leaned forward to capture her lips with mine. She kissed me back and ran a hand through my short hair, I smiled into the kiss and caressed her cheek. We broke apart when the need of oxygen was too great, both were panting and I could see her smile through the darkness of the room.

"I love you, Sabine" I said.

"I love you too." She said and tucked her head under my chin.

I smiled softly and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Night, 'Bine." I said.

"Night, baby." She said.

I placed one last kiss on top of her head and closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Third person's POV**_

A few weeks later, Ezra and Sabine had started their first year of college. They were so happy to see Kanan, Hera and Zeb again and even if their friends went one or two years ahead of them, they were happy to be in the same college.

Also, during the first weeks, Ezra and Sabine got used to their new routine as college students. Ezra joined the basketball team immediately since he had a sports scholarship and Sabine joined the softball team since it was one of her favorite sports.

But Ezra never imagined that he would see again the person he least expected to see for the rest of his life.

"Thank you." The young man said as the librarian gave him back his college credential.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it. "Hey." He said answering his phone.

"Yeah, I have them." He said. "Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes. Yeah, I will. Love you too." He said and hung up the phone.

Ezra grabbed the books and put them in his backpack, however, before he could leave the library, a voice he thought he would never hear again, called him.

"I can't believe it! Ezra!?" The voice said behind him.

The young man's eyes widen in surprise and turned around.

Standing a few feet away from him, there was a young woman around his age with fair skin, auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Melissa!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Ezra's POV**_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My ex-girlfriend Melissa was standing in front of me and smiling at me.

I was speechless, I thought I would never see Melissa again after our break up but here she was, in the same college and in the same building as me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked when my brain remembered how to speak.

"I'm studying here and I can see that you are also studying here." Melissa said.

I just kept staring at her, still not believing my ex-girlfriend was standing in front of me.

"H-h-how you have been?" I asked, then, I smacked myself mentally. What kind of question is that? It's my ex-girlfriend we are talking about for God's sake and I'm here asking her how she had been like if she was my friend when I knew how much she had hurt me back then.

"I have been good." She said. "And you?" She asked me.

"Good." I said, this time not stuttering like an idiot. '_I was good until you showed up'. _I said in my head.

"Yeah, I can see that." She said with a coquettish smile. "You got taller and more muscular and that haircut makes you look older." She said and tried to grab my hand.

I took a step back and grabbed my backpack. "So, what are you studying?" I asked.

"I'm studying Law but I already requested for a transfer to Harvard, my dad moved his influences and they accepted me there." Melissa said.

'_Yeah, you sure did that'. _I thought dryly. Melissa's family has a lot of money, she had always gone to the best private schools of the state and she always has a way to get everything she wants. That's one of the things I hated of her; the first two weeks we started dating she was sweet but as I got to know her, she showed me her real personality. That's one of the reasons we broke up, the others, well, let's just say she cheated on me and told me I was a good guy but I wasn't the guy for her.

Just as I was about to tell her something, a guy a few years older than me with red hair and grey eyes walked up to us and wrapped one of his arms around Melissa's shoulders.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hey." She said happily and kissed his cheek.

I blinked in surprise at Melissa's new boyfriend and for some strange reason, I started to have mixed feelings and I didn't know why.

"Who's your friend?" The red-hair asked when he saw me.

"Oh, he's Ezra. We used to date back at high school." Melissa answered. "Ezra, this is my boyfriend Kyle." She said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said and extended his hand.

"Likewise." I said and shook hands with him.

"Baby, my parents are already waiting for us at the restaurant." Kyle said.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." Melissa said. "See you around, Ezra." She said.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Nice to meet you, man." Kyle said and he and Melissa left.

I watched them go still with mixed feelings, even if Melissa and I had broken up two years ago, I still felt something for her but no in a romantic way but in a caring way. I sighed and left the library.

* * *

_**Sabine's POV**_

I knew something was wrong with Ezra and I was starting to get worried. Ever since he returned from the library a few days ago, he had been distant, like something was bothering him, I tried to talk with him but he only answered that it was nothing but I knew he was lying.

I was in my gallery when I heard a knock on the front door, I put my brush down and cleaned my hands as I went to answer it.

"Hi, Sabine." Hera said when I opened the door. "I like your new hair color."

"Thanks. I dyed it this morning, I needed a new look." I said and hugged her. "Come in."

"Thanks." She said and walked into the apartment. "So, what happened?" She asked as we sat on the couch.

"Ezra has been kind of distant since he returned from the library a few days ago." I said.

"He hasn't told you anything?" Hera asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Everytime I ask him if everything is okay, he just changes the subject and tells me everything is okay." I said.

"I'm starting to get worried, Hera. I miss him, I miss my boyfriend." I said sadly.

Hera placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Sabine. Everything will be fine." She said.

"Thank you, Hera." I said.

"You're welcome." She said. "You know? You haven't been worried for Ezra like this since you decided to tell Ezra your feelings for him." She said.

I chuckled softly. "Yeah." I said.

"Well, I have to go." Hera said and got up. "I promised Kanan I'd cook his favorite food, tonight." She said and hugged me. "Don't worry about Ezra, he will tell you what's wrong, just give him time."

"Okay." I said. She smiled and left the apartment.

I sighed softly and returned to the gallery to finish the art project I was working on; while I was painting, I started to remember the day I decided to tell Ezra about my feelings for him.

* * *

_I was in history class but I wasn't paying attention to the teacher, I often glanced at the clock and sighed when I saw that there were still twenty minutes left before the classes finished._

_I had finally decided to tell Ezra my feelings for him and I was pretty nervous, especially because I didn't know how Ezra was going to react. It had been almost a year since he and his ex-girlfriend had broken up and I was afraid he would reject me because he wasn't ready to be in a relationship again._

_My thoughts were broken when I heard the bell ringing indicating the end of the end of the school day. I picked up my things and put them away in my backpack; I exited the classroom and smiled brightly when I saw Ezra waiting for me in the hallway._

"_Hey." He said smiling._

"_Hey." I answered._

"_You ready to go?" He asked._

"_Yup." I said._

_His smile widen and took my hand in his and we left the school; as we walked towards my Aunt's house, we talked about different things like the upcoming tests and school projects. While we walked through the park, we decided to stop and talked quietly under our favorite tree._

_We sat in silence for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other's company; Ezra closed his eyes enjoying the breeze while I watched him carefully. '__**It's now or never, Wren**__'. I thought in my head and took a deep breath._

"_Ezra?" I asked._

"_Yeah?" He asked without opening his eyes._

"_There's something I need to tell you." I said._

_He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. "What is it?" He asked._

"_I...I really like you, Ezra." I said. _

_Ezra just stared at me dumbfounded, so I continued talking. "I've liked you for a long time but I was afraid it could ruin our friendship but when I finally had the courage to admit my feelings for you, you and Melissa started dating." _

"_I was so angry at myself for not telling you sooner about my feelings that I thought I had lost a chance with you. Two months later, I decided to tell you how I feel not caring if you had a girlfriend, I only wanted you to know my true feelings but after you appeared in the front door of my Aunt's house and told me what had happened between you and Melissa, I decided to wait until you felt ready to be in a relationship again." I said._

_Ezra just kept staring at me dumbfounded. I felt a lump in my throat and hanged my head thinking I had made a mistake by telling him my feelings. I closed my eyes trying to hold back tears when I felt a hand on top of mine and Ezra's fingers lifting my chin up, so I could see him in the eyes._

"_I like you too, Sabine." He said. "I've like you since we met and...I love you, Sabine." _

_My eyes widen in surprise at his declaration and looked up. We stared into each other's eyes as our faces came closer; I could feel Ezra's blue eyes darting between my eyes and my lips and I smiled softly, I cupped his cheek in my hand and traced softly his lower lip with my thumb._

"_I love you too, Ezra." I said. Ezra closed the gap between us and kissed me. _

_When we broke apart, Ezra had a dorky smile on his face and I'm sure I had the same smile on my face._

"_Wow." He said when he recovered his breath._

"_My thoughts exactly." I said smiling and pecked him on the lips._

"_Does this means we're…you know…official?" He asked._

"_The kiss didn't convince you?" I asked sarcastically._

"_I think I need another one to be fully convinced." He said with a smirk on his face._

_I chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him._

* * *

My thoughts were broken when I heard the front door opening. "Sabine?" Ezra's voice asked as he came into the apartment. "Babe, are you here?" He asked.

I put my brush down and walked out from the gallery, I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I was angry at him for closing himself up and not telling me anything but I was also happy because he finally had decided to talk with me.

He walked up to me and I could see a sad look in his eyes. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." I answered.

"Sabine, I'm…" He started to say but I cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him on the lips.

I heard him gasp softly but he soon recovered and kissed me back.

I was happy to finally be able to kiss my boyfriend again. We're not the kind of couple that kisses every five minutes to show everyone we're together, however, we have other ways to show affection such as holding hands, sweet looks and smiles and kisses on the cheek and forehead.

When we broke apart, Ezra rested his forehead against mine. "God, Sabine. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Shh, it's okay." I said as I ran my hands through his hair.

He cupped my face between his hands and we stared into each other's eyes.

"I missed you." He said.

I placed my hand on top of one of his and smiled lovingly at him. "I missed you too." I said.

Ezra leaned forward and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

* * *

_**Ezra's POV**_

God, how much I've missed Sabine! I'm such an idiot, I don't deserve a girl like her. I had been distant but I never knew how much I had hurt her until Kanan talked with me and told me my behavior was worrying everyone but especially Sabine. I smacked myself for ignoring and distance myself from everyone but more than everything, for distance myself from my girlfriend. I really needed to tell her what was going on with me.

We broke apart from our second kiss and I got lost in her beautiful amber eyes. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, Sabine." I said.

"You know you have been a jerk these past days?" She said smiling and I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

I pecked her lips. "I know, I'm so sorry, babe." I said.

"Shh, everything's okay." She said.

"I owe you an explanation." I said.

She smiled. "Yeah, you do." She said, then, she took my hand and led me to the couch of the living room and we sat down. "Now, tell me. What's going on?" She said.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "A few days ago I saw Melissa while I was at the library." I said.

"Melissa?" Sabine asked surprised. "What was she doing there?" She asked.

"She told me she's studying Law at the university but she also told me she already asked for a transfer to Harvard." I said.

"That's good, right? You won't have to see her again." My girlfriend said.

However, I stayed quiet not knowing how to tell my girlfriend about the mixed feelings I felt when I saw Melissa with her boyfriend.

"Ezra?" Sabine asked when I didn't answer. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked.

I sighed knowing I couldn't hide this from her. "The same day I saw Melissa again was the same I met her new boyfriend." I answered.

Sabine was taken aback for this and blinked a couple of times before she talked again. "Did you meet him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did and for a strange reason, I had mixed feelings when I saw them together." I answered.

"You…had mixed feelings?" Sabine asked, eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes but not in a romantic way." I said. "When I first saw Melissa, I was upset but when I saw her boyfriend…I don't know, I felt strange." I said.

We stayed in silence and I have to say, it was an awkward one. "Do…do you still feel something for her?" Sabine asked after a while.

I sighed but before I could speak, she cut me off.

"Because I understand if you still have feelings for her, she…she was the first girlfriend you had." She said but I could sense some sadness and pain in her voice.

I knew there were times when Sabine wished she had told me her feelings for me before I started dating Melissa but I always liked how things had developed between us after my break up with Melissa. From Sabine spending the rest of her afternoon with me the day of my break up to the small shows of affection between us that made everyone to believe we were together.

I reached for her and intertwined my fingers with hers. "I no longer have feelings for Melissa." I said.

"Melissa might have been my first girlfriend." I said and lifted her chin so she could see me in the eyes. "But you will always be my first and only love."

"Really?" She asked.

I moved our joined hands and kissed her knuckles. "I promise." I said. "And I love your new hair color." I said.

She laughed softly and leaned forward and we kissed.

* * *

_**Third person's POV**_

Two weeks later, things between Ezra and Sabine were good. The young man had planned a romantic date to show Sabine how much she meant to him and to celebrate their first anniversary as a couple.

"Hello?" The young woman answered her phone when she heard it ringing.

"_Hey, babe." _Ezra's voice said.

"Hey." She said with a small smile on her face.

"_Are you already here?" _The young man asked.

"Yeah, I'm walking towards the elevators." She answered.

"_Good, once you're on our floor, wait for me in the hallway, okay?" _He said.

"Uh…sure. Any reason why you're asking me this?" She asked.

"_It's a surprise, just trust me." _He answered.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes." She said and hung up.

The doors of the elevator opened in the floor where Sabine and Ezra lived and she step out from the elevator and waited for Ezra in the hallway. The young man appeared a few seconds later wearing a dark grey shirt, black pants and shoes.

"Wow." Sabine said.

"Hey." He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"You look amazing." She said.

"Thanks." He said and they walked towards their apartment.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" The artist asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise. Now close your eyes." He said as they stood in front of their apartment.

"Alright." She said and closed her eyes. Ezra took her hand and unlocked the front door, then, he led her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Open your eyes, now." He said.

Sabine did as she was told and opened her eyes, she gasped softly when she saw the romantic atmosphere Ezra had prepared. The lights of the apartment were dim and the dining table was set for two.

"Happy first Anniversary." He said and gave her a gift.

"Ezra, you remembered." Sabine said happily as she took the gift.

"Of course, I would never forget the day you made me the happiest guy in the world." Ezra said.

The artist chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Ez, you're starting to sound cheesy." She said.

"I'm sorry about that but you know it's true." He answered with a light blush on his cheeks.

The young woman chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You're a dork." She said.

"But I'm your dork." The young man said.

"Yes, you are." She said and pecked his lips. "You're mine, all mine." She said against his lips.

Ezra smiled. Yep, no matter what, his heart would always belong to Sabine.


End file.
